Retrouvailles
by Le Petit Pandacorne Du Mpreg
Summary: Atsushi à réussi à rejoindre Sakamoto en Amérique pour une colocation. Il était trop content de retrouver son amour mais… pourquoi Sakamoto tirait la tronche, pourquoi était-il rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'il y était et pourquoi, diable, était-il nu, en plus ! Atsushi x Sakamoto ! Je pense aussi un peu OOC


**Retrouvailles**

_PetitPandaCorneDuMpreg_

Résumé:

Atsushi à réussi à rejoindre Sakamoto en Amérique pour une colocation. Il était trop content de retrouver son amour mais… pourquoi Sakamoto tirait la tronche, pourquoi était-il rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'il y était et pourquoi, diable, était-il nu, en plus ?! Atsushi x Sakamoto ! Je pense aussi un peu OOC

Notes:

Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_2 ans plus tard, en Amérique._

Atsushi avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme et une place dans une université en Amérique. Pas forcément très prestigieuse mais comme même assez coté. Il s'était mis en tête de rejoindre la seule personne qui à vraiment cru en lui, en même temps d'être devenu son premier amour : Sakamoto.

Il avait gardé contact avec lui et put négocier une colocation avec lui puisque leurs écoles étaient dans la même ville.

A la sortie de l'aéroport, Sakamoto l'attendait. Acchan sentit son visage et son coeur se réchauffer. Il couru vers lui pour le saluer mais tout ce qu'il reçut c'est un visage fermé et un tournage de dos magistral. Il ne comprenait pas… Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le voyage jusqu'à l'appartement se passa dans la même humeur.

A peine arrivé, Atsushi, morose, posa toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre puis prise la direction de la salle de bain. Avec surprise, il découvrit une salle de bain japonaise.

Ça sentait bon. Ce n'était pas seulement la senteur naturelle de la salle de bain qui faisait ça. Acchan réfléchissait, était-ce son odeur naturelle? Ou quelque chose comme une eau de toilette ou un shampooing qu'il utilisait? Il ne savait pas.

Atsushi, se déshabilla, s'assit et...

" SAKAMOTO ?!"

Oui, c'était bien lui mais… nue ?! Il avait ouvert, en grand fracas, la porte et la ferma _à clé _tout aussi violemment. Une aura de détermination s'échappa de lui de plus en plus forte à chaque pas qui le séparait de Atsushi.

" Sa- Sakamoto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Nue surtout !" Acchan ne savait où donner de la tête et aussi pas quel sentiment dominait, la peur, la surprise, la gêne ou l'excitation ? Car on ne va pas mentir sur le fait que voir Sakamoto sans vêtement ne lui faisait pas d 'effet.

Une fois face à face, enfin… face à bite, l'aura disparue d'un coup. Et Sakamoto s'assit sur les genoux de son nouveau colocataire pour le regarder droit dans les yeux puis les baissèrent.

Oui, Atsushi bandait déjà. Il vit Sakamoto relever les yeux et faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il fasse.

"Depuis combien de temps... Ah ... N'as-tu pas fumé? ... Ngh!" demanda, enfin, Sakamoto en haletant, les joues rouges, alors qu'il chevauchait petit à petit la longue queue d'Atsushi jusqu'à son entièreté.

Il aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi, mais la seule réponse qu'il parvient à prononcer est :

"Mmh… Combien de temps, hein…? Maintenant que j'y pense, je… Aah… Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. "

Et dans cette position, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, aussi. Faut dire que son sang avait déserté son cerveau pour se rediriger vers une partie beaucoup plus importante de son corps car elle était, pour l'heure, fortement employée. Il était déjà étonnant qu'il se souvienne encore de son nom.

L'intérieur de Sakamoto était tellement doux, chaud, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de le manger et… et… comment avait-il pu s'enfoncer aussi facilement ? Se serait-il préparé avant ? Mais les sensations étaient trop fortes pour qu'il puisse supporter plus de pensée.C'est complètement fou que Sakamoto puisse le réduire en une chose semi-pensante en si peu de temps et si peu de geste.

"A quoi penses-tu, mmh?" Demanda soudain Sakamoto, le visage en quelque sorte semi-composé.

C'était incroyable, comment l'autre homme pouvait garder un semblant de calme dans une situation pareil. Et comment osait-il lui poser cette question ?

Atsushi voulait le mettre en désordre. S'il ne pouvait plus penser, il laissa sa part animale s'exprimer.

Avec un regard sauvage, il claqua puis agrippa les fesses de Sakamoto pour se lever et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il l'embrassa brutalement et commença des vas et vient en complète némésis puisqu'ils étaient lents et doux mais moins profonds et jouissifs. Après, quelques minutes, l'ancien Yankee cassa le baiser pour admirer son oeuvre.

Les cheveux de Sakamoto, habituellement si parfaitement peignés, étaient en complet désordre, ses lunettes étaient enlevées - et Atsushi l'aimait bien mieux comme ça. Puis, ses yeux étaient devenus sombres par la pupille complètement dilatée. Et enfin, la peau de porcelaine était rougie au niveau des joues, ses lèvres gonflées brillaient sous la lumière artificielle et des gémissements en sortaient encore alors qu'il avait arrêté tous mouvements.

Bon Dieu, si _**ça**_ ne pouvait pas rendre un homme dur, alors Atsushi ne savait pas ce qui le pouvait.

Avidement, Atsushi lui vola rapidement un autre baisé et le poussa à s'enfoncer encore plus sur sa verge. Sakamoto posa la tête sur le torse de son vis-à-vis pendant qu'il haletait légèrement, toute langue sortie.

L'ancien rebelle lui fit relever le visage pour qu'ils soient fronts contre front. Les visages n'étaient séparés que de deux pouces et leurs souffles se mêlant.

Quand tout s'arrêta, la verge d'Atsushi quitta l'entrée chaude de Sakamoto et il se retrouva pieds à terre. Il se sentit bien vide d'un coup. Mais tout aussi soudainement, il se fit retourner et soulever une nouvelle fois puis entraîné dans l'eau du bain.

"Atsushi… Vient je me sens si vide sans toi à l'intérieur" supplia Sakamoto en position levrette

Atsushi étant derrière lui se penchant sur le corps en dessous de lui et lui souffla sensuellement à l'oreille:

" J'ai toujours rêvé de te baiser comme ça"

" Vite… !" S'impatienta Sakamoto

Atsushi grogna et sépara les deux globes de chaires et vit le trou de _l'élève-modèle_ dilaté et palpité perversement. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger la langue dedans, faisant émettre tout un tas de gémissements et de halètement des deux parties.

"A- Atsushi ! Non… Ah ! Pas ça… !"

" Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?" demanda t-il en relevant la tête

" Je… Je veux que tu t'enfonces en moi !"

" Pff, même pas drôle." Bouda Atsushi voyant même pas de résistance

Il fit tout de même ce qu'on lui a demandé, si gentiment, avec plaisir. Il enfonça, d'un seul mouvement, sa verge jusqu'à ce que ses bourses touchent celles de l'homme en dessous.

Les coups de reins ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'ambiance chaude et humide qui les enveloppait ne les laissa plus réfléchir à autre chose que leurs plaisirs. Ils devinrent un ensemble, un tout… jusqu'à ce que Atsushi grogne et poussa sa queue dans un angle différents.

"Aah… ! Ah-ngh … !" Soudain, Sakamoto gémit beaucoup plus fort et son visage se tordit de plaisir.

"Par hasard ... Est-ce que je l'ai frappé?" Incertain, Acchan fit une pause - ou tout du moins, ralentit - dans son mouvement de recul. Sakamoto l'avait presque pris par surprise, lors d'une première fois, ce fameux point ne se trouvait généralement pas si facilement.

"Alors ? Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Très bien… dans ce cas je vais faire en sorte que les sons qui sortent de ta bouche soient uniquement des halètements et des cris"

Se repositionnant aussi confortablement que la baignoire lui permettait, il attrapa plus fermement les hanches de son amour et commença une série de frottements et d'appuis plus ou moins violents sur ce fameux point.

Sakamoto perdit presque la tête, tellement le désir devenait de plus en plus imposant. Il fallut simplement qu'Acchan touche légèrement son pénis pour qu'il jouisse. Ses mouvements anaux eurent raison du plus grand qui jouit au profond de son antre.

Le fait que sa prostate fut touchée et qu'ils jouissent ensemble n'était plutôt pas commun mais le fait qu'ils jouissent aussi rapidement, _ça_, ça ne l'était pas.

Ils pantelèrent bruyamment puis Atsushi se retira. Il vit son sperme s'écouler doucement de l'anus du lunetté. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite jusqu'à…

"ô mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé Sakamoto, j'ai joui à l'intérieur !"

"Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais que tu fasses. Je t'en aurais même voulu si tu ne l'aurais pas fait"

Touché par ces mots, Atsushi sauta sur son amant pour le retourner et l'embrasser à pleine langue.

Après s'être lavé convenablement et un temps à patauger dans une eau propre du bain, ils décidèrent de se sortir de la salle de bain. Chacun une serviette autour de la taille. Ils s'affalèrent dans un même geste dans le canapé, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, poussant un détendu "Aaaah"

Un temps passa comme ça jusqu'à ce que le plus grand des bruns sente qu'il a touché quelque chose du talon. Voulant voir ce que s'était, il se pencha mais fut presque aussitôt arrêté dans son mouvement par le plus petit.

"Acchan !" interpella Sakamoto. Il le poussa sur le canapé de sorte qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui. "Acchan, je t'aime ! Je sais que c'est la première fois que je te le dis alors c'était pour ça que je voulais marquer le coup. Que tu te souviennes de ce jour pour toujours. Les choses ont un peu plus _dérappé_ que je ne l'aurais prévu, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais Acchan, tu peux m'appeler Saka-chan, si tu veux, mais seulement quand on est à la maison ! Acchan ?"

Le sus-nommé Acchan était en larmes.

"Acchan, pourquoi pleurs-tu ?"

A cette réalisation Acchan se couvrit le visage de ses bras, un peu honteux.

"C'est toi, là ! A m'appeler _Acchan_, me dire_ je t'aime_ et me dire _à la maison_, c'est trop de bonheur pour moi, voilà ! Surtout que je pensais que tu me détestais, vu comment tu étais à la sortie de l'aéroport et sur le chemin!"

Sakamoto, sourit, s'allongea sur lui pour le câliner puis l'embrassa avec douceur.

"Acchan, si je faisais cette tête c'était à cause de _ça_" Sakamoto sortit alors quelque chose de sous le canapé. La même chose qu'Atsushi a buter dedans quelques minutes auparavant.

Atsushi curieux enleva ses bras et tomba nez à nez avec ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé : une bite en plastique ou plus couramment appelé sex-toy pour homme. Dire qu'il était surpris, choqué était un euphémisme !

"QU-QUOI ?! Attends… tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as fais tout le trajet avec _ça_ dans le…"

" Si si. Sinon je n'aurais pas été assez ouvert pour toi ou j'aurais eu mal"

Atsushi éclata d'un rire puissant et ses yeux brillèrent de malice à la vue de l'incompréhension de Sakamoto à cette soudaine hilarité. D'un coup de hanche, il inversa les positions, se mettant au-dessus.

"Franchement… haha. Tu as vraiment le don de m'exciter" effectivement mini-Acchan pointait une nouvelle fois le bout de son nez, "Tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités, prêts pour un nouveau round ?"

"Toujours" Releva le défi Sakamoto.

Et ils purent en profiter pleinement puisque demain c'était le week-end.

FIN

Excusez moi de mon retard, j'avais une semaine très chargée autant moralement que physiquement.

Je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'une nouvelle fanfic va sortir... pardon d'avance.


End file.
